A Marry Me Kind of Moment
by Writer of green
Summary: Harry and Hermione share a moment that will change their lives, and others, forever... Sappy, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter you wouldn't need to read this to know what actually happened after sixteen years…having said that I do not own any of the characters/concepts mentioned here; no infringement was intended.**

**A/N: I think I needed something sappy today, life is not always fun. Hope you enjoy a little sweetie pie Harry and a baffled Hermione!**

The lights were long put out and nearly everyone was fast asleep in their beds. And although the warmth was tempting, she couldn't have stayed there in that lonely room all night. There was something pulling her, like a thin invisible rope, and it led her, almost unconsciously to a particular bedroom. Without realizing she'd done it, so involved in the blood pulsing through her veins and causing her hands to shake, the door opened and she could see him sitting alone on his bed, awake just like her.

"Hermione?" His voice was soft, quiet and his eyes shone as though he'd been remembering...

Closing her eyes resolutely and shaking her head a little, she reopened them and pressed deeper into the room, shutting the door behind her as she did so.

"Don't speak," she whispered when she reached him, gazing down in wonderment at the man below her, brushing her hand against his face. "Nothing else matters right now."

He didn't say anything but she could plainly see the question in his eyes; however he didn't seem to want to interrupt her fluid movements. He allowed her to pull him up and away from the bed.

"I thought we might take an adventure…but you'll have to trust me." There was no sign that he didn't, instead he seemed very interested in touching her waist as they gazed into each other's eyes. So she led him from the bedroom and into the hallway and towards the back door. After reaching the edge of the field, she took his hand and they Apparated away.

Harry opened his eyes, getting over that unsteady feeling that Apparating always seemed to have on him, and as he looked he thought he recognized where they were. Now it wasn't covered in snow, but dry and dusty; it still had that chilled look about it as it was very early in the morning, but besides the air he could feel the warmth – he was home. He didn't need to look at Hermione to know what she was thinking, all he could was squeeze her hand in thanks and begin to explore where he hadn't really been able to before. Now there was nothing to fear and he had Hermione close by, anyway.

For several hours Harry examined every inch of Godric's Hollow, with special attention paid to the scene of his parents death, which was done last. He went to the chapel that stood in the middle of the stretch, explored the graveyard once more (replacing the wreath of roses), passed by the shopping centre and finally came to the dilapidated ruins of what had been his parent's home, visible only by wizards and witches. Unlike with everything else, Harry didn't seem as eager to explore it or perceive every inch of it that he could. Upon seeing it all he could do was stare at it, standing a good ten feet away.

Hermione stood behind him, waiting and watching like she had for the past hour. She knew he needed this; it was partly resolution and partly curiosity. She knew that had her parents disappeared one night that she would have definitely explored the last place they'd been seen – and better late than never in Harry's case. As she watched she saw his posture change, what once had been a sunken sort of bent look of a torn man became firm, rigid almost and very smooth; it was an odd transformation to see and before she could become too concerned, he'd turned away and walked over to her. It was then she saw that his expression had changed as well: he looked serious, not brooding, but tempered and even. He smiled a little at her when they met eyes and took her hand in his before kissing her cheek.

"Thank you – for taking me here. I needed this." She smiled back, reading his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "But I know what it is that I've been missing and what's been truly bothering me my whole life."

Hermione looked incredulous, using her free hand to grab his arm but he was already turning around, leading them away from the ruins.

"I never had a real home, an honest place where I belonged and felt welcome; well besides the Burrow, but that's different. I always needed a family, and that's what hurt most of all from losing my parents as a baby." Hermione opened her mouth to agree and explain the exact technical term for what he was describing, but he wasn't finished. "So I was thinking that maybe I should settle down, you know, find a nice witch who understands me so well, knows my story, and is beautiful. What do you think?"

Before she could answer "yes" he squeezed her hand and Apparated them back to the field in back of the Burrow, and once they were there they had to hurry back inside because it was past sunrise and they were now visible. Once safely enclosed in Harry's bedroom as they had been before, they turned to each other and simply stared. Hermione knew he was still waiting for an answer, but she was a little more interested in what that had made him suddenly so interested in getting married.

"Well, of course it's a good idea, Harry," she began in her know-it-all voice, which made him smile in memory. "But don't you think it's a little early for you and Ginny to get married?"

Harry shook his head and looked down, suddenly a little fidgety. "No, I don't want to marry Gin – I couldn't."

Hermione frowned, "Why not? She loves you!"

"She's not the only one." He took her hands and she blushed.

"Oh Harry, you know _I_ love you, but I'm talking about who you could actually marry!"

"If you'll have me, I'll marry you."

Hermione suddenly stopped thinking and simply stared back into his incredibly serious face, that same look of resolution that she had seen so often before stared back at her and she knew it was too late to argue.

"Oh Harry…" He grinned.

**Nothing bad will happen to you if you don't review…however it will make me smile and write more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope this answers your questions a little, and I'm planning on a third chapter so this isn't the end. Enjoy!**

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were extremely bored one Saturday. As reconstruction on Hogwarts would not be started for another two days because of amount of bodies still needing proper burials, there wasn't much to do. After spending an inordinate amount of time simply sitting rather silently in the living-room Hermione finally announced that there was a special deal at an aquarium in London so they could all get in for a reduced price and, lacking anything better to do, Ron said they all might as well go. Hermione looked a little displeased at his reaction, but Ginny wasn't really paying too much attention to the bushy-haired girl, instead watching the face of her green-eyed companion. He followed Hermione closely out the door and took her hand when they reached the Apparition point. Ginny shrugged this off, instead grabbing her brother's elbow so he wouldn't leave without her.

They appeared twenty feet from an intersection, appearing inside a deserted alley deep within London. Hermione led the way, walking ahead with Harry close beside her, they were talking softly. Ron didn't seem to notice this, instead following his nose when he began to smell a delicious eatery not too far off. "Hermione, we should stop for a kipper, huh?" "There's food at the aquarium, Ronald," she informed him, looking over her shoulder and then catching eyes with Harry briefly, almost as if on accident; Ginny thought she detected a blush.

They continued at a fairly decent pace, reaching the aquarium within five minutes. Hermione and Harry dealt with the ticket box, requesting four and retrieving the correct amount of money. Once they were inside it was like they had left the world behind, entering into this ridiculously blue arena and surrounded by high glass walls with floaty creatures passing by casually. Ginny was attracted to the fish while Ron gravitated to the jelly-fish (pointing and laughing when they would blow up); Harry and Hermione however were on the other side of the room, standing apart at first. Hermione was watching the seals swimming past, smiling and touching the glass. If Ginny looked at the right moment she could catch Harry grinning at her and her giggling in reply.

Perhaps she would have felt more jealous if Harry hadn't broken up with her before running off with the girl in question to save the world, perhaps she would have been a bit more upset if he'd only kissed her recently, but she and Harry had barely spoken since he came back and even less since the war ended. At first he had hidden in his room, barely speaking to anyone but Ron and Hermione, but ever since the night he and Hermione had been caught sneaking in very early in the morning had he started coming out to meals and joining in on family activities like he used to. He seemed happier, lighter even, and it seemed like Ginny finally had found the reason.

Eventually Harry joined her by the seals, observing their lean bodies as they glided back and forth. They smiled at each other and began talking. Ginny watched as Hermione seemed to be telling him 'no' but she had no idea what they were talking about; he pressed it, making her lean against the glass to create distance, but there was no hiding the smile behind that frown. She could see it in her eyes: she wanted whatever it was that Harry was talking about. He took her hand and said something intently; Hermione nodded and then broke her serious face, unable to hide her joy. Before Ginny knew it, Ron had joined her in watching the two of them. Harry kissed her lightly and she smiled, still holding his hand. The red-headed boy stalked over to them and seemed to be convincing them that there was more to see; Ginny was surprised at his appearing calm and followed interestedly.

**Review if you like/dislike the idea of Ron/Luna…or just enjoyed the story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; no infringement was intended... However if I owned Luna this would entirely be about her ;)**

**A/N: I love Ron and Luna, they were a joy to write! Hope you all enjoy :)**

Everyone had met up at Hogwarts to help in the restoration. From the wizened witch or wizard to the first years who'd come with their parents, there was something for everyone to do. Towards the end of the day everyone had gathered nearby a huge bonfire that had been erected, where irreparable pieces were thrown in, and it was there that everyone ate and rested and had a good time catching up. However, it wasn't just a good time for everyone.

He was sitting there, quite comfortably and yet rather obviously, feeling confused. In front of him, speaking with Hagrid, several yards away, were Harry and Hermione. Harry had his arm loosely around her waist and she was leaning against him slightly; they weren't acting brazen, but rather just normal. Ron found himself feeling very confused and continued to study them.

Out of the corner of his eye he could make out a figure with white blond hair and giving a noncommittal sort of nod, he continued to make note of the way Harry threw his head back and laughed while Hermione gazed him, laughing as well. He frowned a little and began to stare at his hands, finding the calluses far more intriguing than the pounding in his chest.

"Oh hello, Ron." His eyes shot up and saw Luna Lovegood, wearing a thin, white camisole over dark jeans, watching him with what appeared to be mild interest. "You were watching Harry and Hermione. Yes, I find mating rituals to be quite interesting, too. May I join you?"

Ron nodded, still feeling confused but now seemed to have found his distraction. "You were watching them, too?" he asked in a conversational tone, trying not to betray himself.

"No, I was watching you watch them."

He couldn't help the red creeping up his neck to his ears as he looked away and then back again, smacking his lips. "No, no I wasn't watching them. J-just waiting for s-someone."

"Hmm," she intoned gazing back at him easily, not even blinking even as she breathed deeply and her chest rose and fell visibly. He found himself staring at the nipples that grew dark and hard in the cold breeze. "I think they're rather cute together."

"W-who?" Luna reached out and hooked a finger underneath his chin and pulled it level with her face, still looking as mildly interested as before.

"Harry and Hermione, of course," she answered dreamily, looking beyond him to the couple in question who had now moved away from Hagrid and were walking hand-in-hand, obviously having a good conversation. Ron squinted at them and turned back to Luna with a practiced face.

"Oh I've known forever – never has there been a cuter couple, that's for sure!"

Luna smiled as she continued watching them. "It's good to hear you say that. Most everyone seemed to think you were clueless about it."

Ron thought he would never be able to glue his jaw back on. "CLUELESS? Who's been saying all that?"

She merely turned her eyes to him, almost like she'd been distracted by him and hadn't done it on purpose. "Oh yes, nearly everyone at Hogwarts were just waiting for them to finally have a good snog."

Ron snorted impolitely and turned his flashing eyes back to the couple in question who were slowly slinking out of sight, probably about to do the activity just mentioned. He felt a little sick. "As far as I know, it was never a discussed possibility…at least, it was never discussed in front of me."

"Well, that makes sense. Why would they talk about snogging in front of you? That would be rude!"

"Maybe they should have, at least then I wouldn't have been – you know – well – I'm mean I totally knew – but – they should have said that something at least!"

Luna still watched him quietly, the thin white material still rising and falling in an eye-catching sort of way. Ron began to wonder if she was wearing any knickers.

After a few minutes, the subject changed and they spoke about a few activities (quidditch, nargle hunting, and etc) before coming round to the subject of how Ron felt that she was quite attractive. She smiled, seeming to not be put off, and he continued making several rude and awkward statements about her body and personality, trying to be charming but failing miserably, and yet Luna did not even seem aware of it. Always she looked mildly interested and he just rambled on and on, saying the strangest things, and there was no confrontation like with Hermione, there was no instant rebuff, she simply watched him and listened. Ron was a little dizzy.

"Ginny didn't seem all that surprised either," mentioned Luna randomly. "She said she could see it coming."

"How's that?"

"He went off with her, she was asked to come and Ginny wasn't. She said it was clear then that whatever they'd had wouldn't last. I think she was a little disappointed, but not heartbroken."

"But they were in love, weren't they?" asked Ron, feeling a little more than confused.

"Love isn't that easy to define, I think."

"How would you define it?"

"A random chance supported by indefinite effort."

"Merlin…"

In the distance Harry and Hermione had emerged from the darkness, walking back to the festivities, still holding hands, but looking a lot more rested. Their hair was mussed and their faces looked a little pink in the firelight, but there was something deeper…a stillness. And it was reflected in every single face surrounding the fire and beyond: it truly was over, this war, and now everyone was just trying to figure out life like nothing bad had ever happened. And it was good.

**Please review!**


End file.
